Terrors of Unforgettability part 2
by Nyx's chosen girl of Vampires
Summary: title explains it


Chapter Two

"Come come dearie" the once old man said, stepping all the more closer. I wouldn't be able to get around the well in time and I was defintiely not going to fall back into it. Not by choice anyway.

"Halt" A cold deep voice filled the clearing. We both turned to glance at the man. He was tall, stood with authority, wore one of the weridest outfits I've seen and happened to have a sword drawn. That got the demon's attention, what had my attention was that long white hair and the purple markings on his face. Oh, did I mention that he was kind of cute in a werid overly mature way. The demon let out a foul hissing noise, that made the hairs on the back of my neck break out in goosebumps. Icky sounding. I kept my eyes trained on the person with the tongue. The guy with the sword was too far away to be as much of a threat.

I didn't say he wasn't any kind of threat. Just that he wasn't as much of a threat as the demon next to me. I slowly moved to the left, away from the man with the sword.

"Where do you think you going?" the demon snapped and I froze. "your not wanted." It was speaking to the man with the sword. The wind silently blew the mans hair to the side. I took an even smaller step to the side, the demon hadn't seemed to notice, so I attempted another step to the side. He kept his eyes trained on the man, his attention diverted from me. I continued my small movements to the woods. The man with the white hair didn't really seem to be looking at any one in particular.

"Go.Away!" the demon snapped darkly. The man with the white hair didn't leave.

"...Leave...And I won't kill you" the man finally said. He seemed to be a man of few words. The demon turned to face him.

"I'll kill you for that!" the demon snarled and lunged at him. I didn't even see the man move. Suddenly the demon fell to the ground, sliced neatly into two peices. The man seathed his sword, apparently having moved so fast that blood hadn't even stained the blade. Speaking of blood, the demon's was black and was staining the ground. I thought I might be sick but still wore that dumb dull look on my face as always.

The man with the white hair slowly lifted his eyes to consider me. Seeing as how he'd moved his blade, I hoped that maybe that meant that he wasn't going to kill me. He just stood where he was and I remained where I was. His eyes lingered on my ankle, even he seemed to have noted that it was hurt. Was it that noticable?

Neither of us spoke or moved for that matter. Why? I can't actually say. I guess because the guy had a sword and could move faster than the eye could follow-and me? Well... I had a twisted ankle...

So, you could see who had the bigger advantage at the moment. Definitely not me. He turned and headed off. Well, what did I do? I didn't run off and leave him like any smart person would do. I followed him with my sprained ankle hurting like hell. He didn't slow down or speed up or even look back at me. Here's the part where a smarter person may have asked a few questions. Not me. I was content with keeping my mouth shout. Partly because I felt like screaming about my ankle.

The wind blew his hair back and I thought I could smell something. It smelt good but I couldn't identify it. So, I shoved it to the back of my mind, along with the billions of questions I could have and maybe should be asking. Well, the guy had a sword and could move faster than the eye can follow. Did I find that a disturbing problem,yes I did. I did my best to keep up. I'd probably never know how far we walked, seeing as how my ankle hurt. I put my full weight on it anyway and did my best to keep up with him. He always stayed ahead of me. I guess that was okay. If any more creatures came, he could just dice 'em up with that sword of his. I'd have no problem with that.

I began to wonder where we were going and if we'd ever stop. Just as I began to wonder about this, we entered an area with a lake. Okay... Now what might I do now? I stopped and the man knelt down. He cupped the water in one hand and drank some.

I just watched. He got back up and turned to consider me again. His eyes once again lingering on my ankle. He watched me like I was a little kid and with some patience. I just stood there, having no idea what he was going to do next. We waited there for a while longer. He turned and walked around the edge of the lake. I followed him as best as I could. The ground was slippery and rocky. Of course, he'd had nooooo problem going across all that. I on the other hand did. I glanced up that hill to find him waiting patiently at the top for me to catch up. He'd still said nothing. When I got nearer, he turned and continued walking. I scrambled hurriedly after him, not wanting to lose sight of him. Unfortunately I did. He was nowhere to be seen. I did not like that one bit. It was very irritating for me.

Me: like I said before I did not write this thank my friend Mina Hall. Plz read and review, it would mean a lot to us. Thank you!


End file.
